


TAKING BACK

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the recent Theme of OUTDOORS at <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bj_action/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bj_action/"><strong>bj_action</strong></a></p><p>Thanks to my beloved <a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/"><strong>xie_xie_xie</strong></a> for the beta!<br/>Set after the closing scene of 313.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKING BACK

I followed Brian down the steps of Woody's into the crisp November air. A fire pulsed through my body when I thought about being suspended from school and the fact that Brian really was unemployed. I sensed the same energy radiating off Brian as we headed down the alley towards the 'vette, our shoulders occasionally bumping into each other.

It was a quiet, dark night and I noticed that there were no stars or light from the moon. I knew it was going to snow.

I stumbled when Brian stopped abruptly and grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?"

Brian didn't say anything; he just looked at me as he pushed me back against the wall and leaned his body into mine. I gazed up at him, searching his eyes in the soft glow from the distant streetlight. He grabbed the back of my head, wrapped his fingers in my hair, leaned down and kissed me. His lips were warm against mine when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I tasted the alcohol from earlier as I sucked on his tongue.

I wrapped my arms around him as he spread my legs open with his thigh. I felt the heat from his strong leg brushing against my dick, and I started growing hard.

I closed my eyes as Brian's thumb stroked my cheek and his fingers pulled at my hair. We kissed hungrily while the familiar need for him started throbbing through me. I felt his cock hardening against my hip and I rubbed my dick harder against his thigh. I wanted to feel him inside me.

"I'm going to fuck you. Right here. Where anyone can see," he whispered into my ear.

I moaned as he burrowed under my scarf, licking and nibbling at my neck. I felt his fingers unbuttoning my jeans and I grabbed his ass, pressing his thigh tight against my dick.

"Do it," I groaned.

"I want to hear you," Brian whispered as his fingers wrapped around my cock.

"Brian..." I growled, as I bite his ear, "Fuck me."

I heard his quick intake of breath as he pulled away from me a little. I moaned at the loss of contact when he turned me around to face the wall.

"Put these on," he said handing me his gloves. I felt his thick cock pressing against my ass.

I slipped on his gloves and braced myself against the wall, my body thrumming with need. I wiggled my ass back against Brian, his dick throbbing when he pressed his body close to mine, covering me.

I felt his breath panting hot against my ear as his hand pushed my jeans down. I gasped when the cold air hit my ass.

"Are you cold?" he whispered softly.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek, "No. Fuck me, Brian."

He slid a slippery finger down my crack and over my hole, teasing me before he slowly pushed a finger deep inside me. My eyes fluttered shut and I rested my head against my arm as Brian moved his finger in and out. I pressed back against his hand when he added another finger, stretching my hole.

I felt Brian's hand unzipping his jeans and then his hard dick bumped against my ass cheek, leaving a hot trail of precome on my cold skin. I moaned when I heard the tear of the condom wrapper.

"Oh god...Brian," I moaned loudly when he removed his fingers. I reached a hand back, grasping his thigh and holding him close to me. I felt the head of his dick, slick with lube, pushing along my crack and then bumping against my hole. I stopped moving as I felt the head pressing into me.

I pushed back against him as he slowly pressed all the way inside me. I gasped when he started thrusting his hips, moving his cock in and out of my ass. Our breathing echoed in my ears while we rocked together.

I felt Brian's hand sliding into my pants, and I arched into his touch as he stroked my dick. Using his thumb, he flicked across the leaking slit. I moaned softly, thrusting into his hand and clenching my ass around Brian's cock.

"I want to hear you, Justin," he whispered, his lips pressed close to my ear.

I felt consumed by Brian, surrounded by his heat as he moved his dick in and out of my ass, his body pressed close to mine. His hand was warm around my cock while he jerked me off. A drop of sweat rolled down my back, even as my nose felt cold.

"Oh god..." I moaned loudly, "fuck me harder."

Brian's hips jerked and he shortened his thrusts, his dick bumping over my prostate, sending a shudder through my body. I felt his cold balls bouncing against my ass while he fucked me. Bracing both hands back against the wall, I pushed back into Brian as he guided my hips with his left hand. He moaned into my ear and I turned my head, capturing his lips in a frantic kiss. I tasted Brian's need in the kiss while he stroked my dick faster.

I felt light headed as I broke the kiss. I focused on the white heat that flooded through my body when I came, my come covering Brian's hand. Moaning, I felt his dick throbbing in my ass, rocking his hips through our orgasms.

My knees buckled, and Brian's arm wrapped around my waist pressing, our bodies close. I rested my head back against his shoulder while he nuzzled into my neck, sucking lightly on my skin. We stayed connected like that for a moment.

"My balls are cold." Brian snorted and released my body. He pulled his dick out of my ass, tossing the condom.

I laughed softly while Brian let go of my dick. I grasped his come-filled hand, brought it to my mouth, poked my tongue out and started licking it. I turned around and locked my eyes with his as I tucked his dick back into his pants. His gaze dropped down and he watched my tongue lapping at his hand. I sucked a finger into my mouth and licked it clean. Brian blinked and pulled his finger out of my mouth with a "pop".

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were swollen and his tongue was hot as it rolled against mine.

"That was hot. And cold," he laughed into the kiss.

I shoved him a little and smiled when he pulled me along with him by my scarf. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I moved in close while we walked towards the 'vette. I felt Brian relax, and I smiled up at him as I felt the first snowflake melt on my cheek.


End file.
